lizardmaster178fandomcom-20200214-history
LizardMaster178 Wiki:Chat Policies
Look out for these people on chat as they will help you on chat: DeeMoShow, HERROZAEL, LizardMaster178, Negatif22 or ThatCreepyCharizard. Kicks and Bans What is a kick? In short it is a quick way to remove the user from chat without baninng them, if you are kicked it means you have done something wong and you need to stop. What about a ban? A ban is a way to remove you from chat for a set amount of time, when you are banned there is always a reason and it means you have been warned and kicked several times and you refused to change your behavior. General Chat Rules From the 's community corner page: #Same rules apply in chat as they do on the site (No drama, trolling, etc.). #No spamming of any form. #Only post links to something once, unless someone asks for it. #You may link your pasta four times in a span of 1 hour #If you are going to post long links or links in general and are going to use a URL masker, you must use TINYURL. #If a majority of the chat requests you stop doing, saying, or posting something... Odds are you might want to stop. This is a community chat, and if the community is becoming annoyed with your behavior, the admin/chatmods reserve the right to kick you from chat. #See the people with red and grey symbols by their name? Don't piss them off. They're admin/chatmods. #Chat boring? Moving too slowly? No one talking? That's not a free pass to start spamming to get people to talk. #Want to talk to a certain user? Like, in private? Click their name and select Private Message. NOTE: Private messages are unmoderated. If a user is being abusive, click their AVATAR and select BLOCK PRIVATE MESSAGES. Do NOT bring private message issues into the main chat area. PM a mod and/or block the user from sending you further PMs.z #There is only one chat, and no more rooms can be made at this time. Please keep that in mind when chatting. #Do not spam emoticons for ANY REASON. There's no need to test emotes. Go check out MediaWiki:Emoticons for a list of emotes. There's also no need to post two or more in a row. No, not even (stop) (ban). If you are going to post two emotes together, put a space between the two like I did. #When a chatmod/admin asks you to stop doing something in chat, STOP DOING IT. You will be kicked the second time you disobey their request. If, after being kicked, you continue, you will be banned from chat. #If you do "test" emoticons, you will be kindly asked the first time to not test. Failing that, you will be demanded a second time to stop. Spamming emoticons a third time will result in you not being able to chat for 3-5 days. #Younger sibling post something that got you banned from chat? How about the whole site? I don't care who is on your account. As the account holder YOU are responsible for ANYTHING posted under your name. #Someone being a jerk on a different wiki? How about a different site? Open chat is never the place to badmouth other wikia users let alone users of other sites. This is DRAMA and will be treated as such. This goes for any and everyone. No complaining about ED members, wikia staff/members or the like. This applies to my admin and chatmods as well as the users. #If you are teasing or making fun of another chatter, you will be kicked. Saying "JK", "Just kidding" or anything similar doesn't make everything magically okay. #All links posted in chat must be Safe For Work (SFW). If you absolutely feel you must post a non-worksafe image, them mention (before posting or along with the link) that it is Not Safe For Work (NSFW). Do not, however, post pornography of any kind or links to shock sites. This will result in an instant 2 hour ban from chat. #If you're posting links to images, right click the image and post its URL, not the URL of the Google search link. That spams up chat. TL;DR: If your image link doesn't end in a image file extension '''(JPG, JPEG, PNG, GIF, etc.) then you need to figure out how to post the correct link or use '''tinyurl to shorten the link. I urge all tinyurl users and viewers to enable preview mode on their computers, so that you can see the real name of the link to which you are about to go instead of being taken straight there. #Do not stretch chat. This means posting 50 characters in a row (Like !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) with no spaces or line breaks. This means no binary unless you break it up properly. No reason to post binary in chat really. Doing this will get you kicked from chat temporarily. #'Do not—and I repeat do not—complain about someone who is logging in/out of chat repeatedly. 99.9% of the time people neither know they are doing it nor can see that they are. There's nothing I can do about people who have connection issues. It's either an issue with the user's internet or a wikia chat issue, but there is no way to tell which it is. As such, it is requested you ignore instances when this happens. '''You will be warned not to complain the first time you do so, warned the second time by being told you will be kicked next time you complain, and then kicked from chat the third time. #NO. ASCII. ART. I have said this before but I must not have been clear on it. No ASCII art of any kind. This is a chat for a site about horror. No reason you would need to post NYANCAT or a giant smiley. Instant kick from chat, no warnings. #No "Zalgo" text. No one can read it and if you're posting it, it's probably not worth reading. It's also old and tired. Give it a rest. #NO SEXUAL TALK. Period. Previously worded as "sexual matters" this updated rule is more in depth. No talking about anything sexual, no discussing any sexual matters, and NO SEXUAL JOKES. If you need to talk or joke anything sexual, do it in PM. #NO RACISM/Discrimination! If you post prejudice slurs in chat or engage in any part of a racist discussion, you will be banned from chat instantly and for at least a day. There will be '''no' warnings and no chance for appeal on this matter. Calling people "Fag" or "gay" is also not acceptable. #Do NOT pretend that someone or yourself is kicked (Example: ~ has been kickbanned~). If you post something you know is against the rules, and you post that after, you will be kicked from chat without mercy or hesitation. #Someone got kicked or banned from chat? Someone got banned from the site? Doesn't matter. It has been dealt with. If you want to inquire about chat blocks or bans in chat do not do so in open chat. Use PMs. Open chat is never going to be the place to talk about spammers, vandals, or people who have abused the rules. Once it has been taken care of, the matter is closed and not open for discussion. #Someone spamming the site? Someone vandalizing pages? Why not PM an admin instead of getting chat all fired up about it. Do not discuss or talk to spammers or vandals in open chat. Quietly mention it to an admin and then leave it in their capable hands. #Do not ask if people will be banned either in chat or from the site or declare that people will be banned either from chat or from the site if you are NOT an admin and/or chatmod. Also, do no speculate on bans and do not demand bans. #If you think a page should be deleted, see Deletion Nomination, Do NOT talk about what should be deleted in open chat. Do not tell people what needs to be deleted and certainly do not demand admin delete pages. We have a process and if you are demanding that we do something or telling us what we need to be doing you clearly need to go read the rules, as you don't understand how things work. #No Cleverbot, Jeff, or BEN stuff. Come on, thats old, give it a break #Posting screamers or shock gifs will result in a 1 day ban from chat. #No "tricking" people into getting banned either. That will get you banned, too. #Exclusion: As we all well know, there are many different internet subgroups. Bronies, Benders, Brolans, and so forth. We here at CPW ask that you do not engage in any act of exclusivism. Do not delve into Roleplaying as characters from those shows, or comics, and do not exclude others from your conversations. This is not Kindergarden so let's all act mature about these things. #No Roleplaying. Sorry guys, if you want to pretend to be others people/characters then perhaps you should take it to Private chat. Remember, everyone is not always into the same things as you, and you could either 1) Creep some people out or 2) cause a sense of exclusion to other members, So No RP! #Language: Now guys, do we speak english? I'd imagine so, or you'd have a tough time reading this. Let's try to make it easier on our fellow members and type with recognizable words please. No "n den i wen 2 da stre" Most people know how to type English, if they know how to speak it. We are not asking you type with the most prim and proper grammar imaginable, we simply ask you do not type in broken english. #Do NOT spam caps. We only allow it for emphasis. #Do NOT post links to other wikis. Advertising other wikis is a good way for bad shit to start happening. It's a very simple rule to follow it so there's no excuse for breaking it. Failing to comply with this rule will result in a 3 day ban. #Do NOT spam the AFK button. The AFK button is to inform users that you are away from the keyboard, not to make your username dance in the roster. #The use of the word "clopper," "yiffer," or anything related will get you a no-warning kick, and then a one-day ban. Users who ask what these words mean will be given a warning. (We're not Urbandictionary) #Pony talk is allowed; however, if you're asked to stop talking about ponies/ bronies, do so immediately. If pony talk inches towards a sexual direction, drop the topic immediately, as this always results in a flame war, which always leads to throwing around these newly forbidden words. #For those of you who insult/attack a brony/ bronies in general out of the blue/ for no reason. You'll get a warning kick and a ban for being an ass. This applies vice versa. Penalties #First violation: Verbal warning from an admin. #Second violation: Temporary kick from chat. #Third violation: Ban from chat for 2 hours. #Fourth violation: Ban for a day. Seriously you should have learned. #Fifth violation: Ban permanently and site ban. These are based on violating the same rule repeatedly. If you cannot learn to follow the rules after being punished, clearly you will not learn at all. Repeated violations of multiple rules will also result in a permaban from chat. No-Warning Bans or Kicks The following actions will get you kicked or banned from chat without any warning other than the one the admin places on the reason for banning you. #Posting something on chat that you know is against the rules, especially if you declare you know better. Kick from chat. #Referring to something as "gay" in reference to being lame. Calling anyone or anything a "fag" or "gay" or any similar words. This is no longer going to result in a warning. This is a ban. We as a whole are fed up with the behavior of using those terms in a derogatory manner. It's not just discriminatory; it's ignorant. 1 day ban from chat. #Do not attempt to dance around the rules by even trying to talk about the above. Do not try to "you know what I mean" things, either. Kick from chat. #ASCII art spamming. 1 day ban. This refers to posting images in ASCII format. #Sexual talk. Kick from chat. #Racism, in any form. 1 day ban from chat. #Posting screamers. 1 day ban from chat. Admin/Chatmod Notice *Remember, all penalties are subject to the admin's/chatmod's discretion. If you ban someone, please edit the ban message to be as specific as possible. *If an admin or chatmod is join flooding, kick them from chat. Kicks are temporary and are useful in stopping a user's computer from repeatedly trying to connect to chat. *If you wish to appeal a ban, leave a message on the talkpage of the person that banned you or an admin in chat. Special Notice If you've been logged in for 3+ days straight without activity, you will be kicked from chat. If you're leaving chat open for that long it can kill your computers. This will not reflect on your account in any way. If you are join flooding (User has joined chat. User has left chat. User has joined chat. Repeat ad infinitum.) you will be kicked without penalty. If you continue to flood, you will be banned from chat and left a talk page message notifying you that you need to contact an admin to unban you when your internet has stabilized. If someone is breaking these rules and an admin or mod isn't online, screencap the incident and leave a message on or a 's talkpage with the screencap provided.